Due Payment
by 1panic
Summary: Agiel takes care of Furuichi. And by that I mean she fucks him until he passes out. Agiel/Furuichi with bloodplay and psychological hijinks on both ends.


_Due Payment_  
Agiel/Furuichi; Agiel gets off on violence and Furuichi gets off on lewd

* * *

"You're - " Furuichi gasps, bucking back towards the wall, "Holy shit - not there, not there, not - _holy shit holy shit holy shit_ - yes - there." He throws back his head, breaths coming in shallow pants, and tries to redirect his gaze anywhere but...

"Men always bitch the first time," Agiel grins, removing her teeth from the inside of his thigh and licking sweat and blood from her lips.

Oh god, she manages to look so hot, even while covered with the entrails of some dozen-odd delinquents. Lightly thrashed to death indeed.

"You're crazier than Jabberwock..." Furuichi grumbles, collapsing to his knees and reaching for his cock. Typical Agiel: borrowing his body without warning to go on a casual rampage and leaving him hanging at half-mast. He closes his eyes to bring up the image of Hilda's glorious tits, only for a hand to yank his chin up.

"Don't be dull little boy," Agiel whispers, batting away his hands and palming his balls. "I lent you my strength and you pay me back by jerking off to some whore's chest?"

There's a dangerous gleam in her eyes. He feels a shiver race through his spine. Run away, run away, the rational part of his mind thinks.

Instead, his dick twitches and she smiles.

"Didn't I say I would treat you well?" she digs her nails into his cheeks, pressing her lips against his. Of course she tastes like blood. Of course she bites his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. And of course it's all hot as hell.

He moans - and then flushes - and Agiel chuckles, continuing to gently massage his balls. She breaks off the kiss eventually (though not before he's struggling to breathe), pulling back to admire her handiwork.

"What do your little friends call you again?" she playfully asks, toeing the waistband of his slacks. She's only stripped him of his lower garments after all - and it's rather nice, seeing the white-haired boy at her mercy with his pants literally around his ankles. "The... lieutenant, isn't it?"

She giggles, leaning in to lick at the blood trickling down his jaw. He shudders and moans, falling into her shoulder, and she knows what happened even without looking at her cum-dotted hand.

"Coming so soon, Mr. Lieutenant?" she whispers, arching her tongue against the inside of his ear. He's flushed and it's - admittedly - a bit fucking adorable, but if she only gets him off once, her reputation will be ruined. So she tosses her pillar jacket off to the side and straddles his waist, wedging his cock between their two bodies and rubbing the rough part of her crotch armor against him.

"What... what are you doing?" he pants, breaths warm against her cheek.

"Taking care of you, of course!" she laughs, throws back her head, and _grinds_. He grunts and lurches, hips rolling and lips bleeding and she seizes his cock with one hand, playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck with the other. She's always been rough - the roughness gets her off more than any man or woman - though even that can't compare to her fetish for blood. And here, here is everything. She strokes his steadily, picking up the pace and paying no attention to the half-coherent pleads coming forth.

Because in the end, Furuichi is a man. And like all men, it's an _electrifying_ sensation to be subjugated.

"No... no more..." he begs, clutching at her wrists. She looks at her cum-splattered palm and frowns, smacking him cleanly across the cheek.

"I _told_ you already, it's bad enough that you're only a lieutenant." She loses her train of thought then, choosing to redouble her efforts. He winces - bites down on his own already-bitten bottom lip - when her fingers curl about his cock yet again, still sensitive from the previous climax. "Here," she says, offering him her clenched fist. There's no reason why Furuichi should hog all the fun, she reasons.

"Wha - " he gets out, cheek still stinging, and then she shoves her side of her fist into his mouth, shivering with pleasure when he instinctively bites.

"Yes, baby, _yes!_" she cackles, grinding their hips and pumping anew. He comes again and this time, so does she.

"Agiel..." he chokes out, shaking her shoulders, "How many... how many more times?" His eyes are still fogged with pleasure and they make him look so _cute_.

"Until you pass out~"

He does, then and there, leaving her sitting in the lap of an unconscious white-haired pretty boy.

Agiel laughs good-naturedly - well, the men in hell held out a bit better, but they weren't half as fun - unhooking her armor and tossing that on top of the jacket. She presses her breasts together and scoots further down, setting them around Furuichi's cock.

"And we were going to have so much fun too," she sighs, beginning to suck.

* * *

After they were finished (when the sun made its way over the edge of the horizon), Furuichi eventually came to and promptly began _bawling_.

"Wh-what?!" Agiel stared, taken aback. "Hey, hey," she tried, though the tears did not subside. "Oh, um, was I supposed to take you out on a date first or something?" Figure human society to have stupid rules like that...

"No, no, it's not that," Furuichi sighed, wiping away the tears. "It's just - it's just - " he fell into her chest, sobbing heartily, "I wished I could have stayed conscious for my first boobjob!"

Agiel laughs, running her fingers through his hair.

"Well why didn't you say so?" she grins, getting to work on his morning wood.

Furuichi grins right back.

"Oh, but I _did_."

* * *

Fin.

It disappoints me that there's so little love for Agiel in-general. Ahahahah, oh well!


End file.
